piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1984 Heartland 500
The 33rd race of the 1984 season, the Heartland 500, is well known because of a crash on lap 70 that took out Rusty Cornfuel, James Cleanair, Klint Shiftright, Eugene Carbureski, Sammy Smelter, Andrew Axler and Ronald Oaks. Rusty was hit at 17g force by Klint and Rusty missed one race because he is part-time and another because of recovering damage of the hit. Kraig Shiftright wins with Alloy Wilson second and third belonging to The King. Chick Hicks is fifth due to Johnathan Melter being fourth. Cole Speedland had a brake failure on lap 63 and Don Chapcar had punctured a tire on lap 127. FLOYD FREAKING MULVHILL and Murray Clutchburn finished 6th and 7th. Ernie Gearson crashed on lap 41. All part-timers minus Larry Smith Kevin Racingtire attended because Kevin was demoted back to CARCA and races very few races and Larry is part-time. Misti Motorkrass is 17th with HER CRUSH CLAUDE SCRUGGS IN 18TH!!! Transcript Lap 70 Crash Spike: TROUBLE! RUSTY CORNFUEL, EUGENE CARBURESKI, ANDREW AXLER, JAMES CLEANAIR, KLINT SHIFTRIGHT, SAMMY SMELTER AND RONALD OAKS ALL INVOLVED! AND KLINT HITS THE PART-TIMER HARD! 17G FORCE ACCORDING TO MY MIND! THAT IS INSANE! I HAVE NEVER EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE! Pinkie: OH MY GOD! THIS GIVES BAD MEMORIES OF GREG CANDYMAN IN NIGHTDONA! AHHHH! (Vinyl Toupee Team Radio) Crusty: DID YOU GUYS JUST SEE THAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!? James: Yup we did! Pretty bad stuff! Denny: Rusty's hurt bad though. (End of Radio) Pinkie: As we see a replay we see that James and Rusty touched and Rusty went into the wall and then Klint hits him HARD! Meanwhile James took out Sammy who took out Eugene before Ronald and Andrew involve themselves by crashing into Klint and Rusty. Ronald: Crap! Rusty: OW I NEED GASPRIN HOOD ACHE RELIEF NOWW! Eugene: You go Sammy I'm leaking oil! Sammy: No James you go I'm damaged! James Cleanair: I'm too weak and my tire came off! Andrew and Klint are damaged! Eugene: This leaves YOU Ronald! YOU MUST GO AND POSSIBLY SAVE A RACER BY HELPING HIM! DO IT FOR THE FANS RONALD JUST DO IT! Ronald: OK OK! I am going to go get Floyd, The King, Paul, Luke and Roger. Results 1. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 2. Alloy Wilson - 200 laps 3. The King - 200 laps 4. Johnathan Melter - 200 laps 5. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 6. Floyd Mulvhill - 200 laps 7. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 8. Billy Ford - 200 laps 9. Tom Landis - 200 laps 10. Don Alternators - 200 laps 11. Ron Pitcar - 200 laps 12. Slide Powers - 200 laps 13. Crusty Rotor - 200 laps 14. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 15. Mike Seasons - 200 laps 16. Bill Brady - 200 laps 17. Misti Motorkrass - 200 laps 18. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 19. Bernie Simpson - 200 laps 20. James Robson - 200 laps to be continued by Ruby Easy Oaks